


The Game

by Infernal_Light



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Nothing.....Yet, Town Of Salem!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Light/pseuds/Infernal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game.<br/>15 enter. They are all given parts to play.<br/>The aim?<br/>Kill anyone you can't win with. So be careful of who you trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have been selected to play

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, First chapter fic!  
> This should get longer after this. Just needed to get the basic idea down so you guys know some of the rules.  
> I got this idea while playing a game called Town Of Salem.  
> Its a good game. Go play it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**You have been selected to play The Game**

Those are the words everyone dreaded to be aimed their way. If you were chosen for The Game that meant you were either going to die or come out a murderer. It haunted everyone's dreams, whether they had been in The Game or waiting to be selected, it was there looming over them. Deviously smirking as it knows it has ruined you one way or another.

**You should realise why you have been chosen to play.**

Actually, no one was quite sure why anyone was chosen. As far as they were aware it was completely random. Anyone between the age of 16 and 21 were selected to play. It's unlikely that you would evade being chosen to play. Everyone played, no one escaped. It was a part of life, it either symbolized your freedom or your death. For most it was their deaths.

**15 of you shall be entering this game.**

Yes, 15 enter the game together, but not as many come back out. You are not supposed to tell anyone of your experiences in the game but everyone knew that the people who didn't come out, were dead. It was common knowledge. 15 unfortunate people wander into the game and come back as a smaller group. Sometimes only one comes out. Those are the most insane people.

**Please enjoy your time in The Game.**

That must have been something of a joke. No one could enjoy themselves in that twisted game. Unless they were insane or completely unaware of the situation. This whole thing was just _twisted, wrong._ Why were people sent in there to play The Game? Was it a source of some twisted entertainment that some messed up people could enjoy? It just didn't seem right.

**Below will be some extra information about roles and general rules of The Game.**

_Please be at the main dome in the centre of your town at 7am a week after you have received this letter. Failure to comply will mean you are sent multiple letters. If you exceed the age of 21 after refusing at least one letter, you will be publicly executed._

_In The Game you may choose a new name to live under. It may be any name you choose but be aware that will be your name for the whole duration of the game. So we suggest it isn't anything rude or embarrassing please._

_There are many different roles. Your role is randomly selected and you shall receive a role card when you enter the game. You may not share your role card with anyone but you may share your role._

_The roles are divided into 6 main teams of varying sizes. There is_

  *          _Town_
  *          _Mafia_
  *          _Serial Killers_
  *          _Arsonists_
  *          _Witches_
  *          _Survivors_



_The Town needs to kill all but Survivors_

_The Serial Killers need to kill all but Witches and Survivors_

_The Mafia need to kill all but Witches and Survivors_

_The Arsonists need to kill all but Witches and Survivors_

_The Witches need to kill the Town_

_Survivors win with all._

_There are other roles that don't fit into any of these categories. They can win with anyone. They can still be killed._

_Serial Killers, Arsonists, Witches and Mafia it is wise to lie about your role or it is the duty of the town or anyone that can't win with you to publicly hang or 'lynch' you._

_There is two phases in the day. The morning consists of talking and collecting clues. The second part of the day is where you vote to lynch someone. You don't need a excuse though it does help to have some information before you accuse people so you have other people on your side. There is a single phase in the night where most roles carry out their actions. You will only remember what happened to you during the night, you will be unable to recognize any faces. This is to make sure The Game doesn't end too quickly_

_You are given a will to write in any time and for killing roles you have been given another piece of paper to put next to anyone you kill._

_Once someone is dead their name, will and role will be pronounced, unless they have been cleaned by a janitor in which case only their name will be read out._

_(_ **Janitor-** A member of the mafia. They have the ability to clean one person per night meaning their role and will cannot be revealed to the town and only the janitor will see this information. They are allowed up to three cleans during the game.)

 

_It is wise to read up about The Game to get extra information about roles so you have a upper hand when entering._

 

_We wish you the best of luck in The Game Jack Pattillo and hope to see you soon._

_From_

_The Game_

What a hell of a game this would be...


	2. Ready to play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter! Also it's a lot longer!  
> Well this is the first official chapter in the story, the last chapter was like a prologue really.  
> In this we introduce Jack and two other people who are also playing the Game!  
> By the way it would really help if you could tell me what you think about it. I am not the best writer after all.  
> Anyways  
> Enjoy!

**Everyone, time to wake up! Today is a beautiful day! Remember, if you have been selected to play The Game, you must be at the central dome by 7am or you will have to wait for the next game! And you don't want that do you?**

**So get the hell up Jack Pattillo!**

 

He groaned as his personal alarm decided to take matters into its own hands and started to blare annoyingly loud music directly at him while still making that infuriating alarm noise. Jack was pretty sure that it was unable to do that but was o tired to care at this point.

"Come on five more minutes? Please? I am going to die in there so might as well get better at sleeping?"

If a alarm could glare, it would be staring daggers at Jack. But of course, it couldn't so instead it just decided to up the volume and make the beeping more rapid until it became a constant ringing noise as a suitable punishment.

"Alright! I am getting up! Now turn off that damn alarm and lower the volume!" Jack screeched before his ears exploded from the noise.

Seemingly content with Jacks reaction, his alarm went into sleep mode, dutifully waiting for tomorrow when it would blare its alarm with no one there to stop them until their battery died.

 

Jack looked at his alarm before shaking his head and dragging himself out of his bed, it didn't help that now he was awake he felt all the dread that had been seeping its way into his mind for the last week. He had tried to tell himself that he would be fine, he would survive and come out fine, contrary to popular belief, he would be the first person to come out and not be mentally scarred.

 

He knew he was lying to himself, he was going to die by the hands of someone who was crazy enough to follow the rules of The Game and actually murder someone. He was going to die and someone would come out in his place. Jack was trying to tell himself otherwise but in the end he had accepted that this was his death, he would go in and never come back outside. He would die inside that godforsaken dome.

 

_May as well die with my favourite stuff. I won't get much else in there._ He thought as he packed a few essential items including some of his favourite clothes and other things of worth. Like a games console. What? The man needs his entertainment. He glanced around trying to find the charger for it when his eyes fell upon a book telling people about the roles in The Game. It had fallen underneath his bed sometime in the last five days and right now it was open on a page detailing the role of a Executioner.

 

( **Executioner-** A neutral role that can win with anyone and is unable to be killed at night. At the beginning of the game you will be given a target. It is the executioners task to get their target lynched. If their target dies by any other means then the executioner becomes a jester.

**Jester-** A neutral role that can win with anyone. It is the jesters task to get themselves lynched. If you successfully lynch yourself you may call out the name of a person you would like to kill. They will die that night. You may only call out the name of someone who voted you guilty.)

 

 

He contemplated taking the book for about a minute before his alarm gave a warning beep, making Jack immediately grab the book before the alarm started up again.

"Be nice to me, I'm probably never going to see you again you know?" Jack stated whilst looking over at his alarm. Of course it didn't have a response programmed in but the colour of the time went from red to navy blue so Jack guessed that it was its way of saying sorry.

 

He went around his room and the rest of the house to see what else he could cram into the backpack but he couldn't find much else. He glanced over at the clock on the wall in the kitchen.

"6am. Doesn't hurt to head off early I guess."

He grabbed a coat and his watch as the last things he would need and left his house. There was no point in locking the door for several reasons. For one breaking into someone's house was met by severe punishment just like any other crime now a days so no one did it. And two, he wasn't coming back to this place so what was the point? It's just inconvenient for the people who would inevitably come and clear out his house ready for another person or family to move in. It's how things went in this world.

 

Jack was walking down the road when he heard someone call out his name, he turned around to see Gus, a friend of his that lived nearby. They usually met up on the weekends and just talked about stuff. If they couldn't be bothered to go outside they would chat over the internet. It was rather strange seeing him up this early as Jack didn't think they were a morning person. Either way he stopped for a while to wait for Gus to catch up to him.

 

"And where are you going this morning, huh?" Gus asked. Jack hadn't told him that he was entering The Game, he didn't see a reason as to why he should. Gus would have found out what he was doing this morning as soon as he realised Jack had been missing for a few weeks. Or months. Or years. But now that he had asked what he was doing he guessed it was as good a time as any to say he was going to go into a giant dome and be killed by some maniac.

 

"Oh, you know, just going to go enter The Game and be killed. Regular Tuesday stuff. Guess you won't be seeing me any time soon." Jack chuckled, he had to keep it light-hearted to disguise just how terrified he was. He looked to see Gus with the usual look of shock someone had when they were told someone they knew were in The Game.

 

"Seriously!? Like you're going today?"

 

"Yeah. What other Game is there? They only send out letters one game at a time you know?"

 

"I know! But, I was just going to the central dome you know so maybe I could tag along."

 

Why was Gus going to the central dome? You only go there if you're going to...

"Oh." Jack said simply which made Gus give a small smile that quickly grew in what Jack guessed was an attempt to keep them both from panicking.

 

"Yup. I'm entered for The Game as well. Don't think you got rid of me that easy! I will follow you to the grave!"

 

They both gave out a little laugh at that and quickly got on their way to the dome so they weren't late and got sent another letter which meant another gut-wrenching wait that consisted of nothing but fear. Jack was cutting it close either way, he was 20, going on 21 and the bad part was he was actually starting to get worried he wasn't going to get a letter but still be executed for not participating.

 

That was the problem with this game. If you play, you die. If you don't play, you also die. It's just a world that is full of murderers and they are killing off the innocent people. This is why people hated The Games. It turned them into killers. One way or another they are responsible for someone's death, whether it be that they were a murderous role or just voted guilty on a public lynch, they had all killed someone. And that was what made you free in this world.

 

6:30am

 

"Well we're early." Jack said staring at his watch. He was trying to not stare up at the giant sphere that loomed over them. The dome was made of darkened glass and not even a shred of light made its way past the impenetrable wall so Gus and Jack stood in the massive shadow of what they would be entering in half a hour. There was no clear entrance to the dome so that either meant another Game was still running or they were...cleaning up after it. It hasn't been unheard of for there to be multiple Games going on at once it the dome. It was just, no one understood how it happened.

 

Jack looked around to see if anyone else had arrived early, to his relief there were about 5 other people here at this point. Most of them were pacing or just staring at the ground. One of them was just calmly standing there looking around like he was on a tour of the town. He was staring at the other players one by one with varying amounts of curiosity. He turned to face Jack and bright blue eyes met his own as the stranger stared at him for a second with such innocent curiosity it made his stomach twist. It was like they could sense what Jack was feeling as they smirked and turned away, deciding on a red haired girl to be his next attraction. They just seemed so relaxed the whole time.

_How can someone be so calm?_

 

The man made Jack uneasy. It wasn't everyday you met someone who seemed to be fascinated by other people and completely undeterred by what was right in front of him, a giant dome that was made specifically for The Game. And everyone was scared of The Game. So why wasn't this guy?

Jack decided to keep a eye on them, they seemed like they were the type of person to happily go and murder someone if it meant they profited from it somehow. And getting out of The Game was the best thing someone could offer.

 

As more people started to mill towards the dome, Jack kept snatching glances at the stranger. He noticed that they were watching Jack intently almost all the time which just made Jack even more worried. He just wished the man would do _something._ They were just standing stock still, staring at Jack. He was still building up the courage to tell the guy to stop looking at him when Gus noticed them staring and walked towards the stranger, taking matters into his own hands, much to Jacks great displeasure.

 

"Hey, what the hell are you looking at?" Gus glared at the stranger who paid no attention to the question at all. Instead they just looked at Gus blankly for a second.

 

"Definitely a member of the Mafia."

 

"What?"

Finally, some expression came onto the guy's face as a look of surprise was shown on his facial features like he had just noticed Gus standing there right in front of him. Gus just seemed to get angrier as his scowl deepened and you could pretty much see the anger radiating from him.

 

"Oh, sorry. I just said you would suit the role of a Mafia best really. Seems like it would work. You act like a Godfather."

 

( **Godfather-** A member of the Mafia who is unable to be killed at night. They are the leader of the Mafia and are able to kill one person a night. If there is a Mafioso the Godfather can order the Mafioso to kill the person they choose. If there isn't the Godfather kills them themselves.)

 

Jack had skimmed through the book that was currently hidden away in his backpack and one of the few roles he had learned was that of the Godfather. Now that he thought about it, Gus would be a good Godfather. He was the type of guy that kept control and organized important things. But it didn't stop him from being worried as to why this guy was comparing them to roles in The Game.

 

The stranger directed his gaze towards Jack now and have him a quizzical look before sighing.

"You. I haven't figured you out yet. You are definitely a town role, that much I know. It's weird, usually I am quite good at finding specific roles for people but your weird."

 

"Says the person that isn't afraid of going in there and dying!" Jack retorted, he wasn't weird, he was just like everyone else. Scared of dying and even more scared of coming out a killer.

 

"Who said I'm scared? I'm just not showing people that I am. If you show them your fear, you show them a weakness and a reason to get rid of you." The stranger said while holding a easy smile, it was like he didn't even hear his own words and had instead heard a mildly interesting story. A quick look of surprise once again passed on his face before he chuckled.

 

"Where are my manners. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet! Ryan Haywood, age 20, denied a couple letters but decided not to cut it too close. Don't want to get in trouble with the good ol' Game group now do I?" He let out another chuckle as he finished his short introduction. Jack just stared at him for a second before realising it was his turn to introduce himself.

 

"Uh, Jack Pattillo, Age 20. This is the first time I got a letter, if I was younger I might have denied it but, yeah. Oh and my grumpy friend over here is Gus Sorola, Age 21. Pretty much burned any letter he received apparently until now. His birthday is in two months so I am guessing that's why he came."

 

"So basically you're the goody two shoes," Ryan said pointing to Jack "And you're the guy that goes don't give a damn until my life is on the line the I care." He finished while pointing at Gus.

 

"Yeah, basically." Jack said with a laugh at the end. This guy seemed a lot nicer now he wasn't staring at him with child-like curiosity. Jack felt bad for making presumptions about Ryan before they had even talked to him. But he still held onto them, he still wanted to keep a eye on Ryan for his earlier actions when he seemed to be a completely different person.

 

There was almost no time left to talk or think about it as a loud ringing sound, much like Jack's alarm this morning, sounded causing all conversation stopped as people put their hands to their ears in a pitiful attempt to block the noise. Eventually the ringing quietened to nothing as a robotic voice took over. The noise seemed to be coming from nowhere but everyone knew that whatever was projecting it was hidden somewhere.

 

**All players of Game 1125 please report to the front of the central dome for instructions and insertion into The Game. I repeat, all players of Game 1125 please report to the front of the central dome for instructions and insertion into The Game. Thank you.**

The voice cut out, leaving the players to stare in despair at the dome. Well, all except Ryan who looked at everyone in exasperation before rolling his eyes.

 

"Come on pussy squad, let's go already!" He yelled before confidently striding towards the dome which had now had a small hole in it which was supposedly the entrance. People stared after Ryan before slowly following him, some people were just looking at him in pure confusion while others had no reaction to it at all.

 

"Come on, we can't be the last people out here, we would look like wusses. Let's go!" Gus said in a attempted carefree tone but you could also hear the underlying tone of fear in his voice that not even the best actor could hide.

 

"Yeah, ok, let's go..." Jack replied.

 

They slowly walked towards the entrance to the thing that everyone feared and despised. They were about to enter The Game. The only game where you literally have to kill your opponents to survive. It was brutal. It was ruthless. Not everyone will survive. But you can be sure that everyone will be damaged. Both mentally and Physically. Who knows? You might end up having to kill someone you have come to care. That is when you decide if you really want to live or die.

This is what turns some of the most innocent people into **monsters**.


	3. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Like I said last time please tell me what you think!  
> Enjoy!

Inside the dome you could see the outside world through the darkened glass. There were orbs of light that hung on the thinnest pieces of string Jack had ever seen, it gave the affect that the lights were floating in the air. Any form of decorations or furniture was made of coloured glass . The main decoration was a giant scale model of a town with 15 houses in a circle surrounding a paved road and in the direct centre was a raised platform with what seemed to be a gallows. Jacks stomach dropped when he saw it, he was guessing this was the layout of The Game and the gallows would be a key part in The Game. He looked around the room to see if there was anything else that would give him clues about what was about to happen but didn't find anything. The room was surprisingly small compared to the dome but there was a wall with a slight indent in it which Jack guessed was a closed door that blocked them from The Game. Eventually that door would open and then the Games would begin.

 

Almost everyone else was staring at the model town with different emotions showing on each of their faces. Gus looked confused like most of the other players in the room but there were people like Ryan who were just staring at the town with no emotions showing on their faces. There was only one person in the whole room who seemed to be completely oblivious of the _giant_ model in the middle of the room and was instead trying to grab one of the lights and ended up bumping straight into Jack.

 

"Hey! What was that for?" Jack said turning towards the person who had frozen while still trying to grab the light that was right above Jacks head. They had messy light hair and wore almost all green minus some bright white trainers. They stopped trying to reach for the light and instead made it look like they hadn't been looking and had accidently bumped into him.

 

"Oh uh sorry, didn't see you there....I'm Gavin. Who're you?"

"I'm...Jack. Uh, yeah trying to grab a light bulb above my head sure takes a lot of concentration so it's ok you didn't notice me."

 

Gavin just stared opened-eyed at Jack like he had just been told that he wouldn't be bought any sweets after he had begged for them to his parents. It was just this childish look that made Jack smile. Gavin saw that he didn't mean anything and he soon started grinning. That childish light remained in Gavin's eyes as he started spouting nonsense. Jack thought he heard some word like 'top' and 'a bloody mingepot' but he wasn't paying much attention since it was impossible to understand the young man either way. He glanced around to see Ryan staring at him quizzically and Jack just shrugged in response. It wasn't his fault Gavin decided to suddenly start telling his life's story. Gus was just glaring at Gavin like he did with most people and everyone else was in their own world, still concerned about wahat was about to happen.

 

"So, yeah! What role do you think! I want to be...a Medium! Get to talk to the dead! Doesn't that sound bloody top!"

 

( **Medium-** A town role. They get to talk to the people who have died. There is AI they may talk to each night and they will tell any information that they have collected. If a medium dies their AI will randomly contact someone and tell them any information not said by the medium while they were alive.)

 

_Oh no he's combing the words. What's next? A top prick? A spaff minge?_

"You know the mediums are just talking to AI of the people that have died? They are really good AI, but still, they are just a computer." Ryan stated as he strode towards the pair. A easy smile played on his face as he looked at Gavin as they thought about what Ryan had just said . You could literally see the cogs in his mind turning to find a answer. In the end his mind gave up and Gavin just smiled again.

 

"Yeah, but doesn't it sound cooler if you say you can talk to the dead?"Gavin grinned. You just couldn't deter this guy from anything, it was impossible. Even Ryan seemed slightly thrown off by Gavin's response, and he seemed the kind of guy who didn't react to much.

 

"All Players please focus your attention to the playing field."

Jack turned to see a young lady with absolutely no expression on her face. She looked like a regular person, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a dark navy dress. Everything was normal about this person besides their facial expression which didn't shift even as people jumped when they heard her. It was weird, but since when was anything that was a part of The Game normal?

 

Everyone crowded around the model with the blank lady at the head of it. Jack could see Ryan staring at her like he did just before he entered the dome, with a curiosity that creeped Jack out. He ignored it as best he could and tried to focus on the lady and pay attention to what she would say.

 

"This is where you shall play. You each have a house which you will live in for the duration of The Game. The houses are labelled 1 to 15 in a clockwise order. Here are the numbers, these numbers signify who will be in which house.

 

**1.** Geoff Ramsey

**2.** Ryan Haywood

**3.** Caleb Denecour

**4.** Michael Jones

**5.** Lindsay Tuggey

**6.** Michael Burns

**7.** Daniel Gruchy

**8.** Gavin Free

**9.** Ray Narvaez

**10.** Jack Pattillo

**11.** Megan Turney

**12.** Joel Heyman

**13** Kdin Jenzen

**14.** Gus Sorola

**15.** Kerry Shawcross

 

"Please call out your number in numerical order. Number one please say your number.

 

"One!" Said a man with sleepy blue eyes who looked like he was about ready to go to bed already. _So he's Geoff._

"Two!" _Already know him._

"Three!" _Caleb. Okay._

"Four, can we hurry this the fuck up please?" _And he is Michael. Not going to be hard to remember him._

"Five, I second that motion!" _So many people..._

"Six! And shut the hell up, I don't know about you but I want to remain alive for as long as possible thank you very much." _Oh no, two Michaels. How the hell do I remember all this?_

"Seven!" _Kind of sounds like Gavin._

"Eight!" _Already know you..._

"Nine!" _He looks very young to be playing this..._

"Ten!"

"Eleven!" _She looks normal at least._

"Twelve!" _Joel..._

"Thirteen. This is taking forever..." _Got to agree with you there Kdin. Plus who the hell spelt this guy's name like this?_

"Fourteen. This **is** taking forever." _Only one left now Gus._

"Aaaaannnndd fifteen. We're done. Yay!" _At least someone is optimistic I guess._

"Now it is confirmed you know your number and house I will now go more in depth about the rules of The Game. Days in the game last for 24 hours like a regular day but you will only be able to vote in the last half hour of the Day phase. This is to make sure you have a reason to be quick and decide on who to vote for. Now for the night phase. As you know from the letter, you will be unable to recognize any faces during the night phase. You will however be able to remember what happened to you. This does not include being investigated or healed which will remain unknown to all but the person who has investigated or healed you. You will only remember being healed if you were attacked."

 

"What about wills and death notes?" Ryan asked with his hand in the air like he was in school. You could tell it was a mocking gesture as he asked that question like you would do so when mocking a teacher. The lady remained unfazed however and continued on after taking Ryan's question into consideration.

 

_This person is officially weirder than Ryan. It's like she's brain-dead or something. What the hell is going on in this place?_

"Wills will be provided with your role cards which are found in a small wooden box in a safe located somewhere in your house. It is suggested you spend your first day looking for your safe and familiarising yourself with your role. It is not necessary however as you will wake up the next day with your role card on the desk opposite your bed if you have not already found it. It is suggested you keep track of each day's events on the will and put down any information you gained so people can learn what you have found out. It is not necessary to though. Death notes are provided with the wills and role cards but are used more to taunt the players, it is not necessary to write one."

 

"Is anything fucking necessary in this Game?" Michael snapped at the lady who just turned her head towards Michael before flashing a creepy smile that that made the woman look completely insane.

 

"Yes. There is one thing that is necessary. Have fun in The Game."

 

Her face dropped back to nothing after she had finished that sentence, leaving everyone silent as they just stared at the lady who had just looked like a psychopath. The short period of silence ended after the lady picked up from where she left off as if nothing had happened. Michael looked like he regretted even opening his mouth and would probably see that smile in his dreams tonight, the smile mixed in with all the fear and worries would undoubtedly give him nightmares.

 

"All of your roles are selected randomly. There may be any amount of Town from Game to Game. There may be any amount of Serial Killers. There may be any amount of Arsonists. There may be any amount of Witches. There may be any amount of Survivors. The only restriction is that there may be up to only six Mafia per Game."

 

Most people were listening intently to what they were saying so they had as much information as they could to survive. Sure this lady was crazy, but she provided good info for The Game.

 

"Are there any questions about what you must do?"

 

Once again Ryan raised his hand and the lady turned to face him. All of her movements were sharp and quick, it was like she was a computer following a set of pre-programmed instructions. In this case it was to guide the players into The Game.

Ryan was indifferent about how they looked at him, which was still just a blank face with their head slightly tilted to the side.

 

"Yeah. How long does The Game last?" He smirked as if he already knew the answer and was just letting everyone else know the information without directly telling them.

 

"The Game lasts until one team wins. So it may be indefinite if no one kills and you will all spend the remainder of your lives in The Game. Doesn't that sound _fun_?" She gave that smile again that could make a grown man cry if it was accompanied with a knife. You could obviously see the look of horror that had spawned on people's faces at the prospect of remaining in The Game forever. The lady looked around in psychotic glee at everyone's reaction to her words and actually let out a _laugh._ It was high pitched and rapid, it just sounded insane. But as soon as she had started laughing, she stopped and her face went back to normal once again. She faced the group again and asked if there were any more questions. The question was met with a chorus of 'no's' from everyone.

 

"Right, then will you please follow me this way now. It is time for you to select your names."

 

They went up to the wall that only led deeper into the dome and where the slight indent was earlier, there now was another door which met a corridor. Unsurprisingly this corridor was also made with glass and was decorated with tiny coloured glass ornaments. Gavin stared at the in delight and tried to grab one, only causing it to fall to the floor and smash. Some people froze and stared at Gavin intensely while others just kept walking onwards. At the end of a corridor was a wooden door which stood completely out of place in this massive glass structure. The lady walked on though, she opened the door and gestured for everyone to enter. Slowly, all the players filed into the room. The woman shut the door behind her and everyone heard a faint click as the door locked shut. There was definitely no going back now even if they had a choice.

 

Inside the room it was decorated like a normal house. The carpet looked soft and plush and there was a sofa in front of a TV. It would have had a nice homely feeling if they didn't know where they were and what they were about to do.

Right in front of them was a holographic screen with the numbers 1 to 15 listed vertically. Jack guessed this would be where they choose their names.

 

"Please stand in numerical order in a single line. One by one step up to the computer. A keyboard should appear. Type in your chosen name for The Game and then step to the side. Remember, this is the name you will live under for the duration of The Game."

 

Everyone shuffled around until they were all standing in line. Geoff was the first person to stride up to the computer and, just like the lady said, a keyboard popped up out of no-where. Geoff quickly typed in a name before stepping away and moving over to the sofa. About five seconds after he typed in his name a robotic voice, not unlike the one that had told them to come inside, sounded out.

 

**DGeoff has joined the town.**

The sound made several people jump or yell out in fear, which just earned them a grin from crazy lady over in the corner, and laughter from anyone who hadn't jumped. Gavin's reaction was priceless however as he had jumped in the air screeching like a bird, some people actually got scared from Gavin's _reaction_ instead of the actual message.

 

They were soon told to hurry as the lady got impatient and started glaring at them. Ryan quickly walked up to the computer and was about to type something before he paused, thought, and then went to type down his name.

 

**BM Vagabond Ryan had joined the town.**

One by one, people went up to the computer and typed in their names. Thankfully everyone had been mature and had refrained from tying in a name like 'DickMcBumtits' or something like that. Instead the town list now looked like this.

 

**1.** DGeoff

**2.** BM Vagabond Ryan

**3.** Caleb

**4.** MLP Michael

**5.** Lindsay Tuggey

**6.** Burnie Burns

**7.** Dan Gruchy

**8.** GavinoFree

(Gavin cried out when he heard the name he had apparently chosen. "Bugger! I didn't put a bloody O in that! I's Gavin Free! Not Gavino Free you twat!" Some people sighed while others laughed at Gavin's antics. They needed someone like him to keep them all sane.)

**9.** Brownman

**10.** JackP

**11.** Meg Turney

**12.** Joel Heyman

**13.** Kdin

**14.** Gus Sorola

**15.** Dragonface Kerry

 

Some people had just shortened their names down or put their first names while others had gone for adding words on for no reason. It was odd to see what names people would like to have if they were given the choice. Personally Jack had just put his name and first letter of his last name and had considered that to be suitable. But then there was someone going in with 'Brownman'. It wasn't his job to decide on what was a suitable name though so he put it to the side for a later date that would never come.

 

Once everyone had finished typing in their names, the lady who had still not said her name moved up to the computer. It was getting really boring to keep labelling her as 'the lady' or 'the woman' in his head but he decided that it wouldn't matter soon as they were not participating so he guessed he didn't have to learn their name. It was impossible to tell what she was doing on the computer so he just gave up after looking over there for a while. Instead he studied other people to see how they were coping. Most actually seemed to be bored of waiting and were just lazily looking around the room to try and find something interesting. Geoff had moved closer to the TV to see if he could turn it on while Ryan stood over him, trying to give him advice which was just waved off. Gavin had taken to wandering round the room trying to talk to people and failing miserably as they just told him to go find someone else to annoy.

 

_Oh, I don't want to know what happens when he tries to talk to Gus. Or that red-head guy...Michael._

_So a warning to you Gavin. Stay away from them if you don't want your head ripped off._

And of course Gavin immediately bounds towards Michael as soon as he had finished that thought. Why had he expected anything other than that to happen right after he had done that?

Jack just shook his head and sighed as furious yelling and squawks started coming from the direction of Michael and Gavin and quickly grew in volume. As far as he could tell, Michael had just told Gavin to fuck off and go whine to some other bitch who actually cares, but it wasn't all that clear since it was drowned out by Gavin yelping and yelling out in defence.

 

"But, Micool!" Gavin whined pitifully.

 

"Buuuuttt, Miiccccooooolll!" Michael mocked with a evil smile playing on his lips. Gavin of course, was Gavin, and just yelled random nonsense back at Michael. In the end those two were randomly yelling at each other while everyone just stared in confusion and slight amusement.

 

_We have to deal with this until the end of The Game? I am now weighing my options. Spending all of my life in The Game with those two idiots, getting killed or killing them and everyone else in this room._

What felt like a eternity later, the lady had finally finished on the computer and had looked up which immediately caused everyone (besides Gavin and Michael) to look to the lady. She turned and headed straight for Gavin and Michael, who were _still arguing._ She bent down slightly as the two were currently scrabbling around on the floor with Michael on top of Gavin who was screaming.

"Please. Hold any negative emotions you have towards each other in until you have been inserted into The Game. You will then be free to vent your anger on each other. As long as you can't win together, that is."

 

They stopped and stared up at her. Gavin just looked scared and relieved for multiple different reasons while Michael just scowled, he was angry that he was stopped from beating up Gavin and he was angrier that this lady decided that she could just go and boss Michael Jones around. He wished he could say that no one could tell him what to do but he wasn't really in a situation where he could say that. So he kept his mouth shut and got off of Gavin's back who, in turn, stood up and brushed themselves off while still muttering made up words. The lady's eyes followed their motions for a second before focusing generally on all of the players.

 

"Now that you have chosen your name it is time for you to be inserted into The Game. If you would like to follow me through here, we can soon begin."

 

She led the players through a door right beside the computer and into yet another corridor, no one had seen the door beforehand so Jack guessed a part of the wall had just slid up to make the door visible. The Game certainly worked in strange ways what with the concealed doors and the creepiest woman they could find. At least they would be leaving her behind when they entered. But then of course they were going to murder each other in there. Life just didn't want to be on their side today.

 

The room they had now entered into fell back into the 'everything's made out of glass' pattern but it was like it was modelled to look like the room they were just in. Engravings on the floor signified where carpet should be while there where patterns across the walls like some see-through wallpaper. There was even a glass sofa and TV! It was...weird seeing something like this. Going from a normal room into a strange mirrored version made from glass.

 

"If you would please wait here for a few minutes while I go and sort everything out."

The lady turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jack had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back any time soon after he heard that familiar _click._ Most of the other players hadn't noticed and were just milling about, Michael and Gavin were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the room, but Jack saw that Ryan and the guy that was now called Burnie staring at the door. They had heard it too and were probably begging that it would unlock so they could leave.

 

He walked up to Ryan who was still staring at the door, willing it to open with his mind, which obviously wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

 

"So you saw the door lock as well. What do think is going to happen next?" He asked as Ryan heard Jack approaching and focused on him instead of the door that clearly wasn't opening.

 

"I don't know, but I don't like it. They are going to have to either come back or do something to us because I don't see any clear way to go from here."

 

"I hope they come back soon then."

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

They just stood there in silence for a few minutes, collectively staring at the door, they didn't talk to each other but it helped that they knew that there was someone as panicked as them standing close by. It didn't help however, when the robotic voice started up again.

 

**Beginning insertion into The Game. Initiate the insertion of the gas to knock out the players.**

"What!?"

 

They barely had any time to react before a white gas started to fill up the room. A few people put their hands over their mouths and noses, but the majority of the players didn't and found themselves collapsing to the floor after half a minute. Jack was one of the few to still be awake when the door opened again to show a new person, a young man with brown hair and eyes, holding a club. Their eyes scanned over the room before locking onto Jack. He seemed to be impervious to the gas as he strode straight towards him. They had that same blank stare as the lady from earlier as he held the club above his head.

 

He was hit on the head with such force that he collapsed onto the floor. The last thing he heard before his world faded to black was

                                                                                              

"Please enjoy The Game."

 

Then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now things should get fun next chapter. If not then the chapter after that.  
> Its going to be slower updates though as I need to think of what will happen.
> 
> See Ya!


End file.
